fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
NULL
NULL is a lab experiment that has been through horrific amounts of gene-splicing from CHELPRO. NULL first appeared in Rendered NULL as the main antagonist, although was later unofficially adopted by Rachel Harel by the end of the story, who was the first person to show NULL any kind of affection. NULL is notable for their abilities, which they actually dislike using and felt forced to fight previously. With her connections to CHELPRO mostly lost at this point as the organization did not bother to even recover her, instead working on a new iteration of the same idea known as DELUXE. NULL was created by as the "ultimate Fantendoverse character", with their abilities being pulled from every character up to that point and capable of building up power to rival any of the major antagonists. NULL is the first product of CHELPRO, being based off Type: Null and Silvally DNA as well as other DNA that CHELPRO had managed to scavenge. Despite NULL's impressive power-set, they were merely a prototype of CHELPRO's idea for the ultimate hero, who would lead a new charge of "heroes" to replace the current ones in the New Fantendoverse. NULL was sent to destroy several hero bases to attempt to destabilize the groups, although this mission would later fail with the effort of Unten Bluzen and his friends. NULL would later become unofficially adopted by Rachel Harel, the first person to ever show her any kind of affection up to that point. It was under her that she began to craft a semblance of an identity and even picked up her own pronoun set. However, NULL no longer wanted to fight, which kept her out of the fights that others would go out on. NULL would begin appearing somewhat as part of the group in the same way as past allies like Guadalupe Invalidez would, making appearances to talk with the group and hang out, but never to fight unless she felt inclined to (usually if Rachel Harel or Bang Crimson were in danger). Her character arc is to find an identity to call her own as well as to take control of her own massive power. Description NULL vastly changed their appearance frequently, often with traits of people it has met recently. It has a vast array of abilities that are incorrectly spliced, often triggering visual changes when it uses a power. It was capable of shape shifting into various characters and even mixing and matching parts of them to appear taller than they actually were. When it uses the power of Solar Flare, it's powers of shapeshifting are disabled for 24 Hours. During this time, NULL reverts to their base form, which reveals that it is a female with various "organic wires" running through it's whole body, from it's stomach to arms to legs. It also has a "tail" which is actually another organic wire that was disconnected and can be plugged into specialized ports. It has yellow-white hair with two red organic spikes sticking out it's hair. It has fangs and it has two different eye colors: green on their right eye, yellow on their left eye. It wears a short choppy poncho of sorts around its shoulders and has a green and brown jumpsuit. It's legs have been severely modified, resembling more of a bird's and only has three toes. In newer appearances, the jumpsuit has been modified a bit. Each of the power bracers on her arms has a yellow or green strip running across it and the collar is no longer visible. The brown has been made darker and the green lighter- this was to better create contrast and not confuse the old brown with her brown skin. She also notably has longer and choppier hair. She spends much more time in her true form as she feels no longer pressured to keep her identity a secret. In Summer Dayz, NULL is wearing a one piece swimsuit with yellow and green stripes running across it. Her arms, legs and neck are more exposed, although she still wears the plugs and power bracers. It is suggested that NULL could morph her appearance to hide the plugs and power bracers, but she still feels "plugged into" CHELPRO. Personality NULL is afraid and scared of just about everybody, which comes off as rather ironic considering their vast powers that everyone else is afraid of. If shown the slightest bit of compassion, NULL immediately gets clingy. NULL is often forced to fight, which causes them to scream and lash out in dangerous ways as it is told it will die if it doesn't. NULL is often seeing as neurotic when it is not fighting, and hardly ever lashes out due to their immense power. After using a Solar Flare, NULL is depicted as being extremely tired, slowly gaining more energy over time but after a Solar Flare NULL will usually curl up into a ball and take a nap. NULL isn't talkative at all, and is depicted as completely uneducated in everything; they don't understand many concepts such as language and math. This is slowly being rectified by Rachel Harel, her adoptive mother of sort. Additionally, when NULL talks, it is very child-like, although by Pink Lemonade she was shown to have a more solid sentence structure than shown previously. Despite her initially childish personality, NULL quickly matures under Rachel's wing and was able to join the group during Summer Dayz. Her personality also deepened, becoming somewhat of a dryly sarcastic character with a notable lack of interest in fighting since she no longer feels like she is forced to do so. However, she amusingly likes to threaten people if they annoy her, although she never really carries out these death threats. She still feels quite close to Rachel Harel, who understands that their dynamic is rapidly changing. Strategy When fighting NULL, generally the idea is to survive as opposed to beating NULL, attempting to gaud her into using the Solar Flare. Another idea to fighting NULL is to make her go into her EXA Form, as her immense power combined with the EX Power will actually damage her by overdose of EX Energy. Another idea is to let her use a full set of Galvan Armor- while the power is immense, the strain on her body will completely exhaust her similar to her Solar Flare, although this doesn't take her as long to recover from. Due to NULL's copying of powers, she often doesn't know how to use them, which can also be an advantage. While she does have atom-level precision with a blade similar to Crow, it doesn't mean that she's better at Crow at using a blade. It's also worth noting that NULL does not know how unlock sealed powers despite having the capability of doing so. Although she is beyond deity-level in strength, she is not a deity herself and thus is not effected by the Descension Ability- interestingly enough, Ascending her would theoretically weaken her abilities and could lead to stripping her powers entirely when followed up with a Descension. As no Fantendoverse character has been seen with the Ascension ability yet, this isn't even a possible, viable strategy, but theoretically it might work. NULL is also vulnerable to disease, although her body is able to kill most viruses very quickly, making this a somewhat bad strategy unless someone were to attack her with major power scaled during her moment of weakness. In theory, if she was given cancer or another longer and incurable disease, her body would be spending it's time fighting it off and make her somewhat weaker to heal. In Rendered NULL, a weakness in NULL's DNA is found that reveals that NULL's DNA changes when she copies a power, allowing someone to attack her and disrupt the process as well as cause NULL to flinch for a bit. Additionally, in Pink Lemonade, it is shown that NULL can be knocked out with a syringe injection to the neck, although presumably this serum was rather strong. NULL could then be possessed by someone with ghostly abilities. Backstory NULL was apparently born in Russia, but beyond that they cannot remember anything else. Powers and Abilities NULL has a vast array of powers. It is hard to get a full grasp of what NULL is not capable of or what abilities it has on it as it stores up to 100 copied abilities it sees before it begins to overwrite what it has. As revealed in Rendered NULL, it is still a fairly new creation and a prototype to what would become DELUXE. Notably, NULL cannot copy the Descension or Ascension abilities. They have the unique ability of Solar Flare, a powerful move that will devastate every particle around it within a certain area. This burns out of it's powers for a 24 hour period and reverts them to their base form. Additionally, while they can channel Red and Blue energy, it is only once at a time since having both powers out would just cancel the other one out. The same would go for a copied Aura or Eldritch Energy attack. Specific Powers Forms NULL has a couple of forms they can tap into during battle; these forms are based off other forms it has copied. NULL can tap into these forms to take on specific, powerful opponents. She seems to take on her original appearance when using these forms. EXA NULL EXA NULL is the name of NULL's EX Energy focused form. This doesn't really radically change her appearance compared to her other forms, but allows her to tap and fully draw out the EX Energy powers she has. EXA NULL now can inhale in her foes, although her inherent neurotic nature prevents her from actually eating them. She also can copy abilities this way. She becomes vastly stronger against those weak to EX Energy, although due to her immense power already stored inside of her, this is more of a concentrated form that only makes her about a foot taller, although she floats off the ground about five more feet, giving the sense she is much more "bigger" in terms of power. A red aura surrounds her when using EX Energy abilities, putting strain on her as the EX Energy strangles her body. While incredibly powerful, it is also the form that puts the most strain on her body, pratically crushing her muscles as she uses her powers. Her appearance is slightly altered in this form, having four sticking up strands of hair, as well as a wavy, floating appearance to her hair and body overall as she floats five feet up in the air. She also gains a collar, some spikes across her gauntlets, and a couple of color changes. Second Form NULL Second Form NULL is the name of the form that NULL obtained upon scanning Quartz' Second Form, obtaining the ability to obtain a form similar to it. The Second Form boosts NULL's inherent abilities, although only in size and speed. It is nowhere near as advanced of a form as her Hyper Mode form, and comes with the drawback of making her unable to stop fighting unless she is knocked out, something she becomes horrified when realizing what it's doing to her. As a trade-off though, NULL can automatically dodge projectiles when at a standstill. While nowhere near the strain of her EX Energy form, it is not preferable to NULL to use, although she may use it when dealing with a opponent that has similar abilities to her and a edge over them, as the Second Form's abilities are helpful in landing hits and avoiding damage. Visually, this form is vastly different, giving her hair a almost catlike appear and appears thinner overall. She also gains a black earring on the left cat ear. She wears a Egyptian-styled collar around her neck and a loin cloth, as well as baggy white pants. Much of her black attire is traded in for a lighter color and she has a diamond theme on her shirt and loin cloth. NULL's Second Form usually acts as the base level for additional power-ups due to it's rather low power increase compared to her other power-ups, often used in combination with Red Spirit or Meijiora. Red Spirit Second Form NULL Red Spirit Second Form NULL is the name of the form that NULL takes on after scanning Rubelline's Red Spirit form. The form first debuted in Rendered NULL and is the first instance of a stacked power-up form in the entirety of the New Fantendoverse run. In this form, Red Spirit Second Form NULL is an absolute powerhouse, although similar to her EX Mode form, it mainly focuses her Red Energy attacks and makes them absolutely as devastating as possible. She becomes supremely weak to Blue Energy attacks and cannot channel them in this form without depowering. The form looks very similar to her Second Form due to it just being the same power-up with the Red Spirit power stacked up on top of it, although her hair generally raises up with Red Energy pulsing off it, as well as giving her attire more reds, replacing all the purple colors in her original Second Form. Of note, the energy tubes that feed into her glow with Red Energy now. She can only transform into this form as long as she has both Second Form and Red Spirit in her ability database, which can be pushed out if she continues to copy new abilities past the original 100 she's allowed to store. This makes it one of forms with the most requirements for NULL, which makes her less likely to use it as a planned option. Hyper Mode NULL Hyper Mode NULL is the name of NULL's Hyper Mode form, which she can only access by using her specialized Hyper Mode Orb. As such, it's not always accessible by NULL, and due to her immense power already, may be one of her rarer forms to use, although by far her most powerful. In Hyper Mode, NULL doesn't just get boosted attacks, but specialized, far more damaging variations of her attacks. Her Solar Flare becomes a Rainbow Flare, which utilizes most of her abilities at once and can destroy a planet. Like Solar Flare, Rainbow Flare makes her temporarily loose her powers and even drains the Hyper Mode orb out of all it's energy, requiring 72 Hours to regain it's energy. As such, it would be impossible for multiple NULLs to use the same Hyper Mode orb after NULL exhausted it. NULL becomes absolutely maniacal in this form, becoming extremely agressive even outside of battle and becoming obsessed with gaining even more powers. Like EXA NULL, Hyper Mode Null gains four sticking up strands of hair, although her hair becomes much more wild and untamed. Her body suit becomes a dress, with the Hyper Mode Orb above her chest as a bunch of lights go down her dress. She also becomes vaguely phoenix-like, with glowing talons and wings. Her tail also grows spikes across it. NULL Meijiora NULL Meijiora is the name of a technique that envelopes NULL in a Aura that surrounds her whole body, typically taking on the color of reddish pink. This form of Meijiora takes after the user she copied it from, which usually allows her to use other copied Aura attacks much quicker and more powerfully, but the form takes a major strain on NULL's body and cannot be used in conjunction with most of her other forms, save her Second Form. NULL's Meijiora can sometimes differ depending on who she copied it from, as some users of the Meijiora focus solely on strength, speed, or even defense. As such, there is no consistent use of it. Unlike most Aura users, NULL is not able to draw out her own Aura. This is speculated to be because of her somewhat inorganic nature, although she appears to be much more organic than the CHELPRO androids, who are also noted to not be able to use this power. This may also because NULL doesnt really see herself as much of a individual due to her roots at CHELPRO, only giving herself a pronoun after Rachel asks her to identify herself under one. While NULL has spent more time with her true form, she stills sees herself as one without an true identity, still going under the NULL name. As such, this is likely the biggest reason she cannot draw out Aura, as she does not identify under an ego. As such, NULL can only copy the Meijiora and other Aura techniques from what she sees from other Aura users, although she is noted to be rather rubbish at using these techniques since they are not her's and since Aura is so much about the self, NULL is not capable of using them to their full potential. Appearances ''Rendered NULL NULL is the primary antagonist of ''Rendered NULL, appearing at the start of Episode 2: Null and Void. NULL proves to be quite a threat, destroying Shōri's headquarters and taking on the combined forces of Unten Bluzen's group and the Shōri without really seeming to struggle much, if at all. After destroying the Shōri base, NULL returns to the CHELPRO base in Russia. It then is sent to show off it's destructive capabilities to Zhenzhen, the CEO of Tianqangle by attacking the base of the Misfits. While NULL tries to attack the base, the Misfits manage to stave her back enough to the point where NULL attempts to use a Solar Flare. Hyper Form Rachel Harel grabs NULL and sends them a safe distance away, uneffecting the base. It is here that the heroes learn what NULL truly looks like. NULL is grabbed by CHELPRO and must recover from using Solar Flare. During the waiting period, Dr. Anatoly Morozov and Dr. Veronika Morozov attempt to create something that will shorten the waiting period while Rachel, Strafe, and Sia attempt to find a weakness in NULL's DNA. NULL's DNA is revealed to have a weakness when copying powers, in that in a brief second when NULL's DNA shifts to copy the power, NULL can be hit to cancel the copying process and forces them to flinch. After being injected with a serum to subside the waiting process, NULL heads to destroy the firehouse that Unten Bluzen's group resides in. Unten, believing that NULL couldn't copy transformations, sent Quartz to aid int the fight, but since Second Form Quartz was more akin to a ability (did not require an external process), NULL is able to copy the form. She later copies Rubelline Tifft's Red Spirit form, multiplying it onto her Second Form. NULL seems unbeatable... until Rachel hugs her, showing her the affection she wanted. NULL stops fighting and is unofficially adopted by Rachel, with CHELPRO incapable of doing anything about it for a variety of reasons. ''Pink Lemonade NULL makes a brief appearance in ''Episode 1: Pink Promise of Pink Lemonade, where Rei Carnation and Xerra are tasked with watching NULL while Rachel Harel spends the day playing a game of truth or dare. While NULL gives Rei and Xerra somewhat of a pause due to how old she looks, the two agree to watch her. Rei later accidentally lets NULL out when NULL pretends to look like Xerra, which requires the two of them to chase after her and into the hospital, where she goes into Netnu's room presumably either to scare him or just to see him. Dr. Lucille Graves later injects a needle into NULL's neck to make them pass out, and Rei possesses NULL's body to have NULL to return back to Rachel's apartment. ''Summer Dayz NULL appears in ''Summer Dayz with a change in personality spurred on by weeks of being taught by Rachel (which she notes as rather easy, as her whole thing is copying). As such, NULL speaks far more often and often with a dry and macabre sense of humor, such as suggesting to use the scissors Obena produces to clip off Nycho Invalidez's "cat ears", or to melt together the scissors into a politican killing "mega-scizor". ''World Tournament Currently, NULL is set to make another appearance in the upcoming ''World Tournament story. Relationships None available at the moment. Gallery D7A359C0-6DC3-4C65-9E5B-A7F34046A0EE.jpg|Concept sketch by Exotoro. NULL.png|NULL's base form as illustrated by Exotoro. Nullltr.png|NULL by . NULLSummerDayz.png|NULL in Summer Dayz NULLNew2018.png|NULL as of currently Trivia *NULL was inspired by Type: Null and Fantendo - Prime, a game that focused on creating Fantendoverse characters with a variety of powers based off current powersets at the time. NULL was created out of the concept of a "ultimate" Fantendoverse character with the existing lore. *NULL was originally genderless on their debut, but as of Summer Dayz she now goes under female pronouns. *NULL's original design was inspired by Type: NULL, while their Solar Flare ability was inspired by the new ability that Superman discovered in the New 52 comics. Ironically enough, she was not inspired much by Cell, the Dragon Ball villain that also had abilities from the various Z Warriors. **With her new design, it was mainly simplified but also made to make her look older since her original child-like personality was meant to be temporary due to her stunted mental growth. Her new hair and pose is inspired by Rhajat from Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Females Category:Shape Shifters Category:Catalyst Category:Science Experiments Category:Heralds Category:Iconoclast Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Users Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:World Tournament Category:EX Energy Category:Summer Dayz Category:Dissecting Sarah